Poemas
by Seba20
Summary: Kushina le escribe a Minato un poema por cada mes diciendole como se ha sentido con lo que ha pasado. MinaKushi.
1. Poema de Enero

_Aloha, este es mi nuevo fanfic MinaKushi... en este caso KushiMina jeje :P ._

_¿Disclaimer?__ Ja!, solo debo decirles que Naruto es mío pero se lo regalé a Kishimoto-sama... mentira, pero es mi sueño T-T_

* * *

_Poemas_

_._

_Poema de Enero_

"Poema de Enero.

Para Minato Namikaze

De Kushina Uzumaki:

Gracias, Minato, por permanecer conmigo

en mi primer y nuevo año en Konoha.

De agradecimiento te diré un cumplido:

¡Eres como el Ramen en mi boca!

En el festival estaba muy sola,

no sabía donde ir o qué hacer.

Al encontrarte me dijiste que estaba "mona",

me sonrojé, te golpeé y te abracé.

Sin tu compañía la habría pasado mal,

me perdí y no sabía donde estaba mi Ramen.

Me encontraste y me llevaste al local,

y lo mejor de todo, tu pagaste, ¡Eso fue lo más importante!

¡Arigatou, por darme un Feliz Año Nuevo!"

* * *

**Aloha minna-san! **

**¿Bastante corto?**** Toda la razón :) pero es una carta muy corta con un poema que resumía todo lo que sentía Kushina**

**¿Los próximos van a ser más largos?**** Tal vez los poemas tengan más estrofas, pero que sea como una historia no.**

**Van a ser por sucesos importantes para Kushina, ejemplo, Año Nuevo, Día de los Enamorados (tal vez este no sea importante pero gracias a Minato le empezó a gustar), Navidad, etc... (Serán los 12 meses)**

**Nos leemos!**

**:D**

**Seba20 fuera, paz!**


	2. Poema de Febrero

_Alohaa, gomen por tardar pero... es que viajé a Iquique, y antes de viajar iba a subirlo pero no tuve imaginación ._. gomen, gomen, no les quito más tiempo..._

_Disclaimer:__ Nartuo, desgraciadamente, no es mío... __**Y DE NADIE MÁS**__... solo es de Kishimoto-sama_

* * *

_Poemas_

_._

_Poema de Febrero_

"Poema de Febrero.

Para Minato Namikaze

De Kushina Uzumaki

¡Oh, Minato! Tengo que decirte algo

estuve nerviosa por pasar San Valentín,

cuando me sacaste a bailar tango,

o cuando halagaste todo de mí.

.

Entre miradas y sonrojos, paseamos por Konoha

paramos y vimos el paisaje,

era como un bonito chantaje,

de un momento a otro, me besaste en la boca.

.

Gracias, Minato Namikaze, por este Día de los Enamorados

espero que tú también quedaras contento,

pero yo también te tengo un regalo...

este no será nuestro único beso.

¡Arigatou Minato 'ttebane!"

* * *

**Ejem, Aloha minna-san? 0^0 **

**Lo siento por dejarlos abandonados, espero que les haya gustado ._.U Ship, ship, cortito, cortito gomeeen, pero no encuentro necesario hacer más estrofaaas *-*U**

**Nos leemos**

**:D**

**Seba20 fuera, paz!**


	3. Poema de Marzo

_Alohaa, ¿cómo están? he llegado con este nuevo poema... Mmm, también estoy creando el nuevo cap de Dulce Coincidencia perooo... bueno, los dejo leer._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Fui a Japón a comprarle a Kishimoto-sama Naruto, pero él dijo que me lo iba a dar cuando lo terminara, así que, hasta nuevo aviso, sigue siendo de Kishimoto-sama_

* * *

Poemas

.

Poema de Marzo

"Poema de Marzo

Para Minato Namikaze

De Kushina Uzumaki:

El hinamatsuri estuvo genial, Minato,

Aunque no soy fanática de las niñerías.

Sin embargo, tú fuiste el que estuvo jugando,

¡pero me regalaste esas muñecas de fantasía!

.

Aunque yo tampoco me dejé perder,

jugué y me gané un gran premio.

¡Un gran Ramen para comer!

te lo dí y estuviste muy contento.

.

Oh, Minato, me dejaste abandonada,

en medio del festival, fuiste a una misión.

Pero te dejé muy en claro que estaba enojada,

te golpeé en la quijada por tu traición.

.

Si, lo sé, no te debería haber golpeado,

al día siguiente me visitaste, y me pediste perdón.

Me llevaste un ramen pero te dije que ya había cenado.

Hicimos las paces y nos sentimos mejor.

Lo siento Mina-chan"

* * *

**Alohaa, seeee, esta vez hice una ****estrofa más****, wow, y, para lo que creen que Kushina fue capáz de rechazar un ramen, es mentira, igual se lo comió, jajaja**

**Nos leemos, adeu**

**:D**

**Seba20 fuera, Sha!**


	4. Poema de Abril

_Alohaaaa, he vuelto, adivinen, adivinen, VI ROAD TO NINJA CON AUDIO JAPONÉS Y SUBTÍTULOAS! La vi el sábado en la noche, y hasta el domingo por la mañana mis ojos quedaron rojos ... por llanto, no crean otra cosa mis queridos lectoresdementesucia :D todo con aprecio ahaha_

_**Advertencias:**__ Naruto no es mio, es de Kishimoto, si fuese mio, lo compartiría, reviviría el MinaKushi, crearía el KakaRin, NaruHina y SasuSaku cannon, yyyyy... nunca acabaría muajaja _

_Introducción (Para que entiendan):_

_"En Abril un alguien de no se donde que le gustaba a no me acuerdo nació, era un dibujante de algo, y le gustaba a alguien de alto rango, creo, del mundo ninja, bueno, volviendo al tema, no sé porque alaban al Toriyama ese, pero como es la única celebración que hemos tenido en Konoha este mes, fue lo único que se me ocurrió. ¿Minato, tu tambien eres fan de ese tal Akira 'ttebane?" ~ Kushina_

* * *

Poemas

.

Poema de Abril

"Poema de Abril

Para Minato Namikaze

De Kushina Uzumaki

Todos, vestidos de mono, parecian idiotas,

y todos lo hacían ver la gran cosa.

El único que se veía bien eras tú,

aunque andabas de mono azul (._.)

.

Tu me hiciste que me vistiera de "Gokú",

Y en vez de tener una nube, tenía un bambú.

Luego cambié a ser "Bulma",

te sonrojaste y te di una gran tunda.

.

Lo único que compartía con él,

con la mano en el corazón,

era el amar comer.

¡Esa es una gran opinión!

.

"Ozaru" nombraron al mono,

yo creo que es un nombre tonto.

Pero, no es como el que tu dijiste, este es increible

comparado con "El Gran Mono Temible"

.

* * *

**Seee, no hay mucha Lógica... ¿esperan que diga algo más? Bueno, eeeh, no hay mucha lógica y... buscando encontré que nació -el gran- Akira Toriyama, sí señores, nuestro Son goku, nuestro Roshi, fueron derivados de Dragon Ball Z :B jeje, bueno, era algo... no se me ocurrían más cosas para poner, entonces ABRÍ las puertas a mi mundo -loco- de la imaginación y -completamente de lo más recóndito- saqué esto x3**

**¿Saben? Hoy es el día Internacional de Harry Potter, y mañana también se cuenta, porque, estos dos días fue la Batalla de Hogwarts :'( ... así que, los pottericos de Chile, hoy a las 8.00 pm, en Twitter vamos a hacer Trending Topic poniendo Lumos... un minuto de silencio para nuestros amigos, amores, hermanos, etc... que no lograron ir al desayuno del otro día, luego de la batalla ...**

_Lumos ~.~_


	5. Poema de Mayo

Dos Seguidos *¬* Ojalá que sea más lógico que el anterior ._. Dioh mio, si les gusta... review... si no... igual review jejeje

* * *

Poemas

.

Poema de Mayo

"Poema de Mayo

Para Minato Namikaze

De Kushina Uzumaki

Esto... ¿cuánto ha pasado?

Ya no somos niños, pero este día es bonito.

Este ya es un tema tratado...

Pero sigo pensando, que el tiempo lo encuentro cortito.

.

Nos conocimos de pequeños,

en un día como estos.

El Día del Niño es perfecto,

para mi, para ti, porque nos conocimos, aunque repetirlo sea molesto.

.

El Día del Niño es especial,

es como volver a la academia.

O volvernos a encontrar.

Una dulce epidemia.

.

Como volver a verme llorar.

Se ve como bohemio.

O la felicidad total.

Se ve como se ve, algo contento.

.

Porque, este día, somos inocentes

De tal manera, que nos vemos sonrientes.

Si das un beso, será un beso casto,

como el que nos dimos, acostados en el verde pasto

* * *

**Al final, iba a poner **_"como el que nos dimos, sobre la copa de ese árbol" _**pero no sonaba, así que lo dejé, y bieeen, ¿les gustó? Es por el día del niño en Japón, es más reflexivo, yo creo que Kushina recuerda los momentos en que llegó a Konoha y compartió con Minato desde pequeña, ¿y ustedes que creen? Bieeen, una pregunta... Chan Chan Chaaaan :**

**¿Conocen algun suceso en Japón en Junio? Es que, está el día del Padre, pero eso es mundial... por eso quiero ver si hay más acontecimientos... si no usaré el día del Padre... ;_; Kushina... Padre... Dioh Mio, que cruel...**

**Lumos ~~ (verán, esta firma la usaré solo hasta el 3 de Mayo)**


	6. Poema de Junio

_Alohaaa, he vuelto ¿y saben por qué? Porque se me acercan mis queridas vacaciones! :B Eso sí, la primera semana de Julio en mi colegio existe la Semana Ignaciana, así que... regalénme bueeeeeenas vibras! Gracias nwn, bien, los dejo leer :P_

* * *

_Poemas_

_._

_Poema de Junio_

"Poema de Junio

De Kushina Uzumaki

Para Minato Namikaze

Encuentro todo esto una basura,

pintarnos de verde es una locura.

Solo porque Konoha celebra

el Día del Medio Ambiente.

Eso a mí me descerebra...

.

Hubo una reunión,

en la cual se eligió a nuestra nación

ser el anfitrión

de esta gran celebración.

.

Pero Minato, tu me ayudaste

Me sacaste del aburrimiento.

Me llevaste y te acercaste

y me diste un beso

.

Al fin y al cabo no fue una basura,

la he pasado bien.

Lo que hiciste fue de tremenda dulzura,

así que eso será, en las festividades basura, nuestro sostén.

* * *

**Ufff! Este cap me costó porque, al principio no encontraba ninguna festividad de Junio en Japón y luego cuando encontré el Día Mundial del Medio Ambiente fue como "Plop... ._.U ¿cómo voy a hacer esto? Y esto fue lo que quedó...**

**:D**

**Seba20 fuera, Sha!**


End file.
